


Dorks

by fumate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basically because they can't read the situation, FrUs - Freeform, Freedom couple, I fuckin love these two dorks, M/M, Ohh God I'm in loveee, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred yang polos -atau bodoh-. Francis yang idiot. Satu pasangan yang dinobatkan sebagai pasangan teraneh, terbodoh yang pernah ada. Tak kenal situasi dan tempat. Seperti yang terjadi kali ini. / "MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS IT'S ALFRED'S BOOTY!". [FrUS, Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorks

Francis suka Alfred.

Ia suka ketika si kacamata itu memakan masakan buatannya.

Francis suka ketika Alfred bersatu dengannya untuk membully Arthur.

Francis suka ketika Alfred menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah inosen.

Francis suka ketika Alfred mengeluh dan menceritakan masalahnya ke dia.

Francis suka irisnya yang sebiru langit bebas.

Francis suka kulitnya yang putih dan mulus seperti porselen.

Francis suka bibirnya yang merah menggoda.

Francis suka rambut blondenya dengan sebuah ahoge berdiri tegak menantang.

Hanya saja, ada satu sikap sang negara adidaya itu yang kadang membuatnya sebal.

Alfred pelupa.

Dan kadang, itu menjengkelkan.

"Alfie, _Mon Amour_ ," seru Francis. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang berseri. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Alfred mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv, memandang langsung ke arah Francis sambil mengunyah potato chips miliknya.

"? Tanggal 14 Juli?" terkanya, dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Bingung.

Francis mengangguk, senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. "Artinya?"

"Artinya ini hari senin, sehari setelah hari minggu, hari dimana kita semua kembali bekerja. Dan 10 hari setelah ulang tahunku, kalau itu dihitung" jelasnya, berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan logika.

Hilang sudah rona berseri di wajah Francis. Dengan seketika kesuraman mengelilingi dirinya. Harapannya sirna seiring dengan tatapan polos yang Alfred berikan.

" _Dear_ Alfie," oktaf suara Francis menurun, menatap jengah Alfred. "Ini hari ulang tahunku" Francis berharap setelah ini Alfred akan meminta maaf padanya, lalu memberinya kecupan selamat ulang tahun dan ia bisa memasak untuk mereka berdua.

Yang sekali lagi, langsung pupus dengan terlontarnya celetuk khas seorang America, "Benarkah?"

Francis menjedukkan kepalanya. Alfred hanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

.  
.  
.  
.

Meeting telah berakhir . Seluruh nation keluar ruangan dengan membawa barangnya masing-masing.

Di saat yang lain melenggang pergi, Francis terdiam, bersandar di tembok. Tangannya menggenggam tas berisi beberapa dokumen penting yang tadi ia presentasikan. Matanya terpaku pada pintu ruangan tadi, seolah-olah menunggu seseorang.

Ketika Alfred keluar, raut bosannya tergantikan dengan seulas seringai. Tampaknya ia mendapat ide jahil baru.

Tepat ketika Alfred berjalan di hadapannya, Francis meneriakkan sesuatu.

"MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS IT'S ALFRED'S BOOTY!!"

Mendengarnya, Alfred tersedak hamburger yang ia makan. Berkas-berkas negaranya jatuh berserakan di lantai karena tak ada wadah yang melindungi. Nation lain terdiam, menatap Francis dengan manik mata tak percaya. Beberapa mengeluarkan ekspresi horor, tapi Francis tak peduli. Representasi negara Perancis itu terkikik sebentar sebelum berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

Alfred tak tinggal diam. Wajahnya merah padam menahan malu. Benar-benar si kodok itu. Kalau tertangkap, Alfred bersumpah ia akan mengganti posisinya menjadi bottom. Tak mau membuang waktu, personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu mengambil langkah seribu dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyusul Francis.

Arthur yang berada di belakangnya melongo. Begitu juga Lovino. Sementara Feliciano tak ambil pusing -tak peduli, tepatnya-. Ia terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan _espana_ tercintanya.

Ludwig yang keluar terakhir memasang wajah jengahnya. Tangannya mengurut-ngurut pelipisnya yang entah kenapa terasa pening tiba-tiba.

Terkutuklah Alfred dan burgernya. Terkutuklah Francis dan winenya. Terkutuklah mereka berdua atas keidiotannya.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry people. It sucks. A lot -_-
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
